This Thing We Had
by Steph's
Summary: Roy and Riza share some good memories. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA...

A/N: Hello there! I'm posting from Brazil! English isn't my first language (neither is Spanish, it's Portuguese) so please tell me if you find any mistakes on the story. Thanks a lot!

**This Thing We Had**

People on the street were applauding as a handful of soldiers walked by, leaving the headquarters.

- Why is everyone so cheerful? I thought people hated dogs of the army. – Edward complained.

- Well, the colonel and his men just arrested a criminal that had been terrorizing the city for months. – Alphonse said.

Both of them just watched from among the civilians while Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye and three other of Mustang's subordinates pushed the arrested man to a military car that had been waiting for them.

- Rot in jail, you bastard! – a man in the crowd shouted to the prisoner.

Edward sighed.

- I'm sure he's enjoying all this show... Stupid colonel.

- Brother. – Alphonse called.

- What?

- You see that man over there? I think he's got a gun.

- A gun?

- Yeah, I saw something that looked like one.

- Let's get closer, just in case... – Edward said with a smirk on his face.

- Why do I feel something evil coming from you right now? – Alphonse asked sarcastically.

If the prisoner got shot, the colonel would have problems with the higher-ups and Edward was just thinking how good it would feel to save the colonel's ass and boast about it later.

In the middle of the street Breda and Havoc dragged the unwilling prisoner towards the military vehicle slowly, since the man resisted a lot, while Fuery followed them looking rather annoyed. Roy and Riza were just a couple of meters behind the three of them when Ed and Al's concern proved to be right, but more serious than they had imagined.

It all happened in one second. The strange man in the crowd pulled his gun with a sudden movement, but didn't aim at the prisoner. He was actually aiming at the colonel.

Edward quickly kneeled, touching the ground and transmuting a giant hand to hit the unknown shooter. There was a commotion, as the people around them freaked out and ran away. Roy just felt someone pull his jacket, forcing him to take a few steps backwards. Suddenly, Riza was standing between him and the giant stone hand, with a gun on her hand.

The stranger had just fallen because of Edward's attack, but somehow still had the gun. He tried to get up, but a heavy metallic hand smacked him on the back of the head.

- Good one, Al! – Edward shouted happily.

The stranger lost consciousness immediately.

- What the hell was that? – Roy asked.

- He had a gun. – Riza replied. – He seemed to be aiming at you, sir.

- Just get him in the car with that other one. – Roy quickly said to Edward.

- We just saved your life and that's all you've got to say? – Edward shouted so loud that some people around him stepped away slowly.

- We don't have all day, so hurry up. – the colonel replied in an angry voice.

Edward and Alphonse dragged the unconscious shooter to the vehicle, Edward complaining all the time.

- You three take these men to prison. – Roy said to Havoc, Breda and Fuery. – Lieutenant, I'd like to talk to you.

- Yes, sir.

- In my office.

The Elric brothers just watched completely puzzled as Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye just turned around and went back to the headquarters without even talking to them.

- I hate being ignored...

- Calm down, brother. – Alphonse said, even knowing that he probably wouldn't.

Inside the headquarters, Colonel Mustang closed the door of the office and gave his lieutenant an angry look.

- Why did you do that? – he asked harshly.

- I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand what you mean.

- I mean the guy pointed a gun at me and what do you do? You shoot him? No! You step in front of me! The target! – he yelled, now letting concern show through his voice.

- I was trying to protect you, sir.

- You could have been shot!

- I'm afraid that's my job. I'm your bodyguard.

- What if you got killed protecting me? How do you think I'd feel?

He wasn't yelling anymore, nor had that angry tone of voice. He just sounded worried.

- How do you think I would feel if you were killed because I didn't protect you? – Riza asked him this time. – It is my job, sir. That's one of the reasons you accepted me as your subordinate.

- Yes, I know... – Roy finally conceded, sadly. – It's just... well, you scared me.

Riza smiled a little, with that caring expression she always had when he wasn't feeling all right.

Even she was taken by surprise when the colonel actually pulled her close and hugged her.

- I miss the good old days, when we were kids. We could call each other by our first names without all these formalities, enjoy some time together, not worrying about work.

He let go of her, still looking in her eyes and wallowing in the good memories.

- We would spend a lot of time outside back then, remember?

- I remember. – Riza said, smiling slightly.

- I used to pick flowers from the garden for you. I didn't do that anymore, did I? Give you flowers?

- No, sir. We don't have much time for anything other than work nowadays. But you're right. It was quite a good time before my father died.

- Yes, it was.

- I still remember the day we were walking in the woods and a spider landed on your chest.

She couldn't help but laugh as she could see the entire scene in her mind again, the so-called Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval, freaking out because of a spider.

- Hey, that was a HUGE spider. – he complained, trying hard not to laugh too loud.

- With all due respect sir, it wasn't that big.

- As far as I recall, it was enormous. For a spider.

- All right...

They both sighed, happy to share a good laugh again.

- When did we lose this?

- This what, sir?

- This thing... we had at that time.

She knew what he meant, but didn't expect a question like that. She was still searching for the right words when he continued.

- We just had all our lives ahead of us. Everything seemed so perfect.

Roy gave another sigh, and looked at his lieutenant with a rather embarrassed smile.

- Sorry. I'm just feeling nostalgic. I guess it's because of what just happened.

- I can't blame you. Those are nice memories.

- They certainly are.

For a few moments, they just stared at each other and then, before they could control themselves, their lips touched in a quick shy kiss.

- Sorry, that was inappropriate, sir. – Riza said, after about 5 seconds of awkward silence.

- Please, don't apologise.

Another minute or two of awkward silence ensued before Roy said something.

- Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't joined the army? If I had stayed with you?

- It would all have been different, yes. But I don't regret my choices and neither should you.

Roy raised his hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently.

- I need you to protect me, but if it means putting your own life at risk, please don't.

- Try not to get in trouble, then.

Unable to resist, Roy brought his lips to hers again. When they were young he wanted to kiss her so many times but never did it. Now, as she kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his body, he thought that he should have definitely done it before. Old naive dreams that were buried by the unexpected course their lives had taken now regained strength.

- WAH?

Roy and Riza immediately broke away from the kiss, just to find Edward and Alphonse standing at the office door, both looking really shocked and embarrassed.

- Fullmetal, you tell anyone about this and you're dead... – Roy threatened. – Both of you.

- Damn you, why would we tell anyone? – Edward stormed. – You could stop babbling nonsense and thank us for saving your life.

- Thank you. – Riza said.

- Yeah... thank you... – Roy added. – Is that all?

- Uh, well... – Edward started, now thinking about the present situation and how much he wanted to get out of there.

- We can talk to you later. – Alphonse said quickly.

- Yes, later.

- Be sure to knock next time you barge in. – Roy complained.

- Yeah, sure.

They slammed the door shut.

- Don't worry, they won't tell anyone. – Riza said.

- No, they won't.

A/N: Did you like the story? Please write a review with your opinion. I could use some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
